This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Along with the development of the society, liquid crystal display devices have been increasingly widely applied, for example, to liquid crystal TV sets, computers, handsets, video cameras, digital cameras, electronic watches, calculators, and other occasions. A liquid crystal display device generally includes a liquid crystal panel, and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel is consisted of a Color Filter (CF) substrate, a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate, and liquid crystals encapsulated between the two substrates, and drive voltage is applied to the two substrates to control liquid crystal molecule to rotate, so that light rays of the backlight module are refracted out to create a corresponding picture. The backlight module includes a backlight source and an optical film to provide the liquid crystal panel with white backlight.
In the prior art, the light rays emitted by the backlight source in the backlight module typically needs to be processed by an optical processing element to obtain the white backlight with highly saturated color so as to provide the liquid crystal display device with a high color gamut. The optical processing element is typically a quantum dot film.